


Strawberry Fields

by PetitAvocat



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Biotics, Biotics kink, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Food, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitAvocat/pseuds/PetitAvocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is pretty sure that anything Kaidan does with his lips should be a crime.  Kissing, drinking (especially from a bottle of lager), smirking, hell, Shepard thinks that Kaidan could wax poetic about the genetic properties of a strawberry and his lips would look just as sensual caressing each word as it leaves his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Fields

**Author's Note:**

> From a kmeme prompt:
> 
> "I need Kaidan riding Shepard's cock and I need it BAD. I don't care if it's a PWP, I don't care if it's a 20 chapter fic, I don't care if it's an entire paragraph analysing the genetic properties of a strawberry only to suddenly cut to Mshenko sex, I just need Kaidan riding Sheploo's cock like he was BORN to do it."
> 
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/5736.html?thread=25753192#t25753192

Shepard is pretty sure that anything Kaidan does with his lips should be a crime.  Kissing, drinking (especially from a bottle of lager), smirking, hell, Shepard thinks that Kaidan could wax poetic about the genetic properties of a strawberry and his lips would look just as sensual caressing each word as it leaves his mouth.

Currently, Kaidan is using his lips to caress the aforementioned strawberry.  Shepard is going a little bit crazy.  The Major had entered his room with something behind his back, eyes gleaming with boyish excitement, and gleefully told Shepard that he’d “pulled a few favors” before producing the box of red, glistening fruit.  And a bottle of champagne, because dear God, the man couldn’t be less-than-perfect for two minutes.  Not even if he tried.

Now that red glisten is being transferred to Kaidan’s lips as he gently mouths the second-to-last berry.  He wants to savor it, and Shepard wants to savor this moment.  He feels like the bubbles have gone to his head as much as the alcohol has.

Kaidan has noticed Shepard’s fixation on his mouth.  He is just teasing now, running the tip of his strawberry along his bottom lip, mouth just slightly open.  Yeah, that has got to be illegal in some parts of Citadel space.

The biotic critically appraises his champagne flute and Shepard’s, and splits the bottle’s remaining liquid between them.  He takes a sip, contemplating the strawberry that is spinning slowly by its stem between his thumb and forefinger.

Oh, don’t even get Shepard _started_ on his hands.

Sometimes, Shepard has no idea what Kaidan sees in him.  The older man is graceful, cultured, brilliant, and suave, and most of the time Shepard feels kind of like a fumbling, awkward teenager with a crush.  He has, after all, been pining for his erstwhile Lieutenant for years now, and occasionally he wonders whether they could have had more time together if he had only been as confident as Kaidan seems now.

Then he is distracted when Kaidan bites into the strawberry and a tiny droplet of juice clings to his lip.  Shepard must be dreaming.  This just doesn’t happen in real life.

Clearly, Kaidan knows that the droplet is there, and he swallows the strawberry in his mouth.  His Adam’s apple bobs.  Shepard stares at his throat, then back at his mouth, and up to his eyes, which are crinkled at the edges with amusement.  He hardly knows where to look; he wishes he had all the time in the world to memorize everything about Kaidan, the way every part of his body moves in every possible scenario.

For now, he takes advantage of the ridiculous cliché and leans forward, licking the droplet from Kaidan’s lips as an excuse to initiate a kiss.  He knows exactly where this is headed, but his heart still pounds against his ribcage when Kaidan grabs his hips and roughly pulls him onto his lap.

Shepard rolls his hips into Kaidan’s and feels the other man already growing hard underneath him.  He laughs breathlessly into their kiss, and Kaidan’s lips turn up in a responding smile.  He pulls back a little, cocks his head to the side and raises an eyebrow.

“Something funny, Shepard?”  It’s a teasing question.  Shepard just smiles back at him and thinks, _I love you_ , but as many times as he’s said those three words by themselves, he doesn’t quite know how to put them together out loud.  He thinks Kaidan knows already, anyway, by the expression on his face, and the way his eyes soften and his hand cups the side of Shepard’s neck.

Swiftly, he stands up, hooking Shepard’s legs around his waist.  They reach the bed and Kaidan turns as he falls so that he lands first.  It is just like him to try and break every fall, every landing for Shepard, even if it’s onto a soft(ish) bed.

Shepard can’t decide whether to grab onto the sheets for leverage to rock harder against Kaidan, or use his hands to start undoing his clothes.  In the end, Kaidan’s hands on his hips provide the leverage he needs, and he quickly pulls off his gray fitted tee shirt and throws it to the side.  He makes short work of Kaidan’s shirt, too, and Kaidan does a crunch so that Shepard can pull it off to join his on the floor.

Conveniently, this shows off his defined abs.  Shepard’s throat threatens to close up and he forces himself to swallow.

Kaidan lies back down, and Shepard can move again.  He stands up to strip off his pants, and Kaidan does the same, unbuckling his belt and arching his hips off the bed to slide his down.  Shepard kicks his feet free and approaches Kaidan.  He places a hand on the other man’s chest to tell him _stay_ and kneels, sliding his pants down over his bent knees and pulling them over his feet.  He kisses his way back up, stopping at Kaidan’s inner thigh.

Kaidan is propped up on his elbows, regarding Shepard inscrutably.

The Commander rises to his feet and catches sight of the last remaining strawberry sitting in its box.  He picks it up, twirls it between his fingers the way Kaidan had.  Kaidan’s eyes go darker.

Shepard starts at Kaidan’s breastbone, and trails the strawberry down, drawing a circle around his navel and tracing the V made by his hips, down one side and up the other.  Kaidan makes no sound, but bites his lip with one sharp canine.

Shepard licks the slightly sweet trail left by the fruit, and finishes by biting into the flesh of the berry, eyes sliding closed in bliss.  He swallows, and trades the stem for his champagne glass.  He places a finger on the rim of the glass to control the flow of liquid, and presses Kaidan down to his back again.  A few drops spill into the hollow of Kaidan’s throat, and he makes a strangled noise as Shepard leans in to lap it up.

Shepard notes with some satisfaction that Kaidan’s hands are gripping the bedsheets quite hard.  He follows the strawberry’s path with drops of champagne, sucking gently at the skin each time he licks up some of the liquid.  Finally he tosses the rest of it down his throat, and takes Kaidan entirely into his mouth before the fizzing dissipates.

The dark-haired man makes a “ _Hnnngggg_ ” sound as his eyes screw shut.  Shepard bobs up and down, hollowing his cheeks and tonguing Kaidan’s cock with each pass, but Kaidan does not let him have control for long.

Shepard feels himself hoisted up by his shoulders and finds himself face-to-face with Kaidan, who crushes his lips to the other man’s and uses one hand to press their hips flush together.  The hum of biotics fills the air and Shepard suddenly feels his mass lessen.  Kaidan uses this trick to make it easier to flip them over, putting him on top, and then Shepard can’t move, the _lift_ turning into a _stasis_.

Kaidan grins wickedly down at him.

“You’ve been working hard, Shepard.  Relax a little.  Let someone else –” here he takes both their cocks in his hand – “do the work for you.”  And strokes down, hard, then back up, wrist twisting and hips rocking forward to increase the friction.

Shepard whimpers in anticipation.  As Kaidan leans over to get the lube, he is expecting that he will be thoroughly fucked tonight, and his gut tightens as he remembers the sensation of being filled, having Kaidan’s thickness buried inside him.  He would be squirming if he could, but he is stuck in position, arms resting comfortably above his head and legs spread wide.  The pillows angle his head enough that he can see down the length of his body.

Kaidan slicks up his fingers, but instead of pushing them inside Shepard, as they do so frequently, he moves his hand behind himself, and lets out a little sigh of relief as a finger enters.

Shepard is transfixed as Kaidan fucks himself on his own fingers, eyes closed and mouth open and panting, cock hard and heavy and brushing Shepard’s stomach every so often as Kaidan thrusts forward and back.

Eventually his eyes open and Shepard shivers at the intensity and neediness in them as Kaidan’s gaze rakes down Shepard’s tense body.

“You’re going to fuck me now, Shepard,” Kaidan rasps, and grinds his ass back against Shepard’s aching cock.

He slides more lube over the Commander’s cock and positions it at his entrance, and slowly, slowly sinks down, groaning, head thrown back, as Shepard is fully inside him.  Now it is Shepard’s turn to make a strangled noise, because Kaidan is just so fucking _tight_ and _hot_ and he wants, needs, is willing to beg for Kaidan to start fucking _moving_.

And finally, because Kaidan always knows, somehow, just what Shepard needs, he moves.  His thighs flex as he slides up on Shepard’s cock, and he hisses as he lowers himself back down.  Okay, Shepard thinks, he is moving, but maybe could he move just a little faster?

His desperation must come through in his eyes or the tiny sounds that are escaping with his shallow breaths, because Kaidan meets his hungry gaze and purrs, low in his throat.

“Yeah, Shepard, yeah,” he growls, and leans back, every muscle taut, and Shepard thinks what he is doing could probably be called “ogling” but he can’t really be bothered at the moment, because _Kaidan_.

Kaidan braces one hand behind himself on the bed and starts rolling his hips, developing a smooth but punishing pace, allowing Shepard’s cock to slide almost all the way out before slamming back down onto him.

There is sweat running along his temple and Shepard wishes he could lick it off, the way he licked the champagne and the strawberry juice off of Kaidan earlier, but then Kaidan lifts his free arm and wipes the sweat away, and that’s fine too, because he runs his hand through his hair after, and that knocks some curls free to fall down on his forehead.

Shepard is so painfully hard and so overwhelmed with sensation that he is almost glad he is in _stasis_ , because he thinks he might lose control otherwise, and he doesn’t want this to end yet.  He is so aware of everything right now, the taste of the fruit and alcohol and Kaidan’s cock intermingling in his mouth, the faint smell of ozone mixing with their combined sweat and the scent of gun oil that never quite fades, the moans that they are both making and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, the feeling – god, the feeling – of Kaidan tight around him, and more than anything, Shepard cannot tear his eyes away from this chiseled Greek god of a human riding his cock shamelessly, stroking himself in time with his thrusting, rolling motion on top of Shepard, eyes glazed with lust, and still glowing blue from maintaining the field around Shepard.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Kaidan,” he blurts, before he can stop himself, and Kaidan’s eyes refocus on Shepard’s, the rolling slows to an agonizing tease as a smirk pulls at Kaidan’s lips, because the perfect bastard _knows_ that he is right on the edge.

And then he clenches down, and Shepard cries out and comes hard, body bucking uncontrollably, and Kaidan’s fist moves over himself quickly once, twice, three times and he is coming with Shepard, spasming, bracing his hand on Shepard’s shoulder to keep himself upright as his come lands on Shepard’s chest.

Shepard moves to tangle his fingers in Kaidan’s hair without thinking, and belatedly realizes that the _stasis_ is gone.  He rolls over and takes Kaidan with him, the men lying side-by-side as Shepard’s softening cock slips out, gasping into each other’s necks as they catch their breath.

“I love you too, Shepard,” Kaidan whispers, and goddamnit, sometimes Shepard swears he is actually a mind-reader.  He buries his face in Kaidan’s shoulder to preserve some dignity and feels, more than hears, Kaidan’s throaty chuckle.

Shepard vows to himself that next time he will say it, and hopes there will be enough _next times_ , because he wants to practice saying those words again and again – so that when they do run out of _next times_ , he can be absolutely sure that this man knows just how perfect he is.


End file.
